


Just a Pepsi

by Bladam_Shevine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugs, Flash Thompson is a jerk, Marijuana, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Oneshot, Peter Parker Gets High, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Recreational Drug Use, Sick Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladam_Shevine/pseuds/Bladam_Shevine
Summary: Also Peter wanted was to fit in. He just wants to be like the other teenagers. Or, the one where Peter gets more than he bargained for his first time smoking weed.





	Just a Pepsi

**Author's Note:**

> *Drug use*  
> Don't read if this is a potential trigger!

His mind races persistent thoughts which he didn’t invite.

His eyes were locked on the screen in front of him as he tried to focus on the moving figures and bright lights.

The sounds came in waves, words that he couldn’t quite comprehend.

He laughed and he wasn’t sure why.

_It didn’t make sense…_

“Peter-“

The word cut through the air and Peter tried to grasp it.

_Don’t leave._

“Peter.”

_Again._

Time came to a halt before suddenly deciding to speed up to its natural pace.

“Peter!”

_The word was angry this time._

A slap on his cheek.

“What!?” Too harsh, Peter, too harsh.

“Peter, you’re fucked.”

Laughter.

Everyone was staring at him, their faces red and eyes leaking tears.

He turned his head.

_Flash._

“Since when do you call me Peter?”

A giggle escaped from the teen next to him.

“I’m supposed to call you Penis.”

Peter turned his attention back to the middle of the makeshift circle they found themselves in. The air was smoggy and grey, the smell no longer existed as it permanently sketched its template into their noses.

His phone vibrated in his hand, the sensation causing him to arch his back in frustration.

_It didn’t feel right…_

“Where’s your friend Ned tonight?”

A different voice, to his left.

“We had a fight.” His words slurred together creating a jumbled mess of incoherent phonetics.

“What do you two nerds have to fight about?” That’s Flash again, as he takes a hit from his pipe, the remnants mostly ash by now.

Peter slowly turned to face his friend. _Friend?_ The word stuttered in his mind. _Since when?_

“He didn’t want me to come here. He said it’s not my style.”

“No offence, but he’s right. I’m surprised you came Parker.”

A hand clasped him on the back. _The owner of the limb was unfamiliar… What was his name? Something with a J, right? Johnny? Jeremy?_

His phone vibrated again. An annoyed grunt escaped his throat.

He flipped the device over in his hand, squinting as the screen brightness blinded his eyes.

A flurry of texts appeared on the screen. At some point his thumb had absentmindedly started scrolling through the blurbs. He could barely feel his fingers, they seemed to float in mid-air. He heard the tips of the ghosted phalanges connect with the keyboard, but the sensation never came to his head.

Somehow, words started to form, how much they made sense- he didn’t know.

**“You okay?”**

The last message sent by his concerned friend entered his mind as he tried to transcribe his thoughts into words.

_Was he?_

**“Everything’s great.”** He typed back, hoping to God it would make sense as he hit send.

A reply came almost immediately, surprising him. _How did information get passed around so fast?_

**“Peter, I’m really worried-“**

He couldn’t read the rest of the text as his phone was suddenly snatched away. He felt angry at the bully’s action, but for some reason a smile formed on his face. “Give it back.” He laughed.

“Let’s see who _Penis_ Parker is texting.” He emphasized the nickname, asserting his position as Peter’s terrorizer.

Peter continued to smile goofily as he watched the dark-haired teenager scroll through his phone.

“Ned with an alien emoji next to his name… What’s the story behind that label, huh Parker?

“Uh-“ Peter groaned. His throat felt more constricted the more time went by. He reached for the water bottle in front of him, completely forgetting what he meant to say.

“Wait a minute, Tony Stark?”

Peter jumped at the name. The others were all laughing, as they climbed over each other’s shoulders, trying to view the screen locked in his bully’s hand.

“Penis, which one of your contacts did you rename Tony Stark? Is it that weird girl Michelle you hang with? Are you trying to fantasize-“

Peter stopped listening at that point, instead focusing on his heart rate, as it sped up and caused his ears to burn and pulsate in fear.

He knew this was bad, if Tony was texting him.

_Dammit, what had Ned done?_

The room silenced as the dialing tone filled the air.

Peter’s heart skipped. “Guys-“ He tried, but his tongue felt heavy.

He couldn’t swallow anymore. His mouth was so dry.

He almost cried in agony when a voice on the other end picked up.

“Peter Parker, I swear to God you are going to be the death of me-“

Peter winced as Flash dropped the phone in shock.

“What the _hell_?”

He looked at Peter, his eyes wide.

“That’s not Michelle!”

Peter almost wanted to laugh at the scared look on the teen’s face but faltered as the voice of his mentor spoke again.

“Who the hell is this? Where is Peter?”

Flash picked up the phone, his hands shaking. “He’s uh-uh…” He was choking on his own words.

“Listen up, if you don’t have Peter on the phone in 10 seconds then I will be sending a threat to your precise location that I am now currently tracking with the help of some of my very own Stark technology-“

Flash dropped the phone again and Peter grabbed at the chance to remove it from his bully’s hands.

“Dude, why does he have Tony Stark’s number?”

He heard another voice say, before standing up, phone in hand, as he left the smoke-filled room.

“Can I help you?” Peter asked, and nearly banged his head against the wall, realizing that was a stupid thing to say.

“Peter, is that you kid?”

“Uhh…” _This was a simple question, why was he stuttering?_ “Yeah…”

“Kid, where are you?”

“I’m at a… At a friends place.”

“Okay, kid. I have your location now… Do you think you can get outside, and wait for us out there?”

“Us?” Peter questioned, his words still hazy… dragging.

“Us. Happy and I.”

“Oh.” Peter slurred again. He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to make sense of the way the lines separating the tiles connected with one another.

“Kid. I really need you to focus right now.”

“Okay.” _He was trying, he really was…_

“Grab your coat and get outside, can you do that?”

“Yes.” Peter responded, because he could do that. He knew how to follow simple instructions.

“Ok great. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Peter nodded, even while knowing the elder man couldn’t see this action of affirmation.

He quickly made his way into the hallway, grabbing the warm black coat that hung across the wooden chair that leaned awkwardly against the wall.

The others were too busy laughing at whatever comedy was now playing on the screen in front of them to notice the brunette open the door and step out into the cold of December.

It was freezing, simply said.

Peter’s cheeks reddened against the cool air.

His entire body shivered as he stepped out into the street.

It seemed to be fate that bright headlights seemed to overtake his vision at the very moment he attempted to take in a deep breath of smoke-free air.

He heard the door slam and rushed footsteps tread in his direction.

A hand was on his face, turning over so that the palm faced outwards, the knuckles digging into his forehead.

“His temperature’s normal.”

“Huh?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

Two strong hands grasped either shoulder, turning him quickly so that he was face-to-face with the older man. “What did you take?”

“Take?” Peter repeated.

“Boss, you better catch him.” The strong arms wrapped around him suddenly. He hadn’t noticed his eyes fluttering.

They were suddenly joined by another pair of arms who seemed to usher him in the direction of the vehicle sitting not 5 feet from where they were standing. The warm body keeping him tight by his side followed him into the back of the car, frantically grabbing at his pale wrist, pressing hard. Peter felt the pulsing through his sleeve.

Hand clasped his cheeks. “Peter, I really need you to tell me what you’ve had tonight.”

Peter swallowed hard.

“I won’t get mad.”

Peter nodded, his mentor answering the question that he didn’t have to ask.

“Just some… Just some weed.”

Tony’s head tipped back, his eyes searching the sky. “What else?”

“Nothing.” He was confused as he tried to think back to the night’s events.

“You didn’t have anything to drink?”

“I don’t drink.”

Tony seemed to sigh in relief until Peter spoke up again.

“Just a Pepsi.”

Tony jolted.

He saw Tony’s lips mouth words to the familiar man driving the car, but he couldn’t hear what the man was saying.

His eyes fluttered again, and his head found itself melting into the soft seat cushion.

“I really need you to stay awake for me, kid.”

 _Sorry._ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

***

The minute he woke, he felt nauseated, instantly regretting the dizzying motion of sitting up in shock.

A trash can was shoved into his hands, and he was thankful to whoever put it there. He heaved a couple times, attempting to bring up whatever was causing him discomfort.

As he finished, the trash can was removed from his grasp. He slowly lifted his eyes, embarrassed to see who the kind bearer of the can was.

He flinched when he saw his aunt, glaring at him- fury evident in her eyes.

He sat in silence, knowing she’d have something to say first.

“I’m not going to yell-“ She started.

Peter let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

“But I am going to let you know that I haven’t stopped crying since I got the call from Ned.”

Peter’s heart clenched. Hearing May say that was worse than hearing her yell. He never wanted to hurt her, not after all she’s already been to.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Peter looked down at his hands, searching his mind for an answer.

“I went to Flash’s house… They invited me to smoke some-“he paused, “marijuana.” Deciding that the name sounded better than one of it’s street counterparts.

“And I’m not mad about that part. Hell, I was a teenager once too. What I am mad at though is the fact that you willingly did whatever this kid, who’s been picking on you for years now, told you to do. I just don’t understand how you thought something good would come out of that.”

“I didn’t.”

It was true, he knew from the start that nothing good was going to happen. But the moment Flash asked him, nothing could change his mind as months of stress came crashing down to him. Weeks and weeks of trying to be perfect, trying to be a model student, trying to prove to Mr. Stark that he was capable of bearing the weight of an Avenger’s tasks.

He never thought to result to drugs in times of stress, but he was so desperate for an escape.

“Do you know what could’ve happened, Peter?”

His face reddened. “It was just a bit of weed, Aunt May…”

May looked at him, concern in her eyes. She studied her nephew’s face before deciding to speak again. “You don’t know what happened.” It was a statement, not a question.

Peter shook his head, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer she already had waiting for him.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “They spiked your drink, honey.”

Peter was taken aback. “What? No-“

She nodded, her lips quivering as if she was ready to cry again. “They got you high and spiked your drink with roofies when you weren’t paying attention. They were planning on doing… awful things Peter. They wanted to strip you and leave you out in the cold. You could’ve died from hypothermia if Ned hadn’t called.”

“Ned called you?”

“Yes, several times actually. He overhead one of those damn kids talking about it in class. He said you wouldn’t listen to him, Peter.”

Peter felt a wave of dizziness as memories from their fight rushed back to him. He didn’t want to believe what Ned was telling him, because he thought he finally found a way to fit in for once.

“God, May. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“She’s right.” A third voice came from the corner of the room and they both turned their heads to face Tony Stark, as he adjusted the cuff of his sleeve.

“Mr. Stark-“

“Weed kid? Really? Who are you… Shaggy from Scooby Doo now?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah you should be. You’re lucky we found you when we did. And I can’t wait till we go on to charge those little bastards for attempted assault-“

May cut the man off. “Tony, I cannot thank you enough for finding him.”

Tony glared at the kid, who was trying to bury himself into the white sheets of the hospital bed. “I’m not the one you should be thanking, May. In fact, kid I was just discussing with Happy how your friend Ned would be much more trustworthy as a Stark Industries Intern, than you and your pot head shenanigans.”

“Tony-“ May stopped him again. “I told him I’m not mad at him for that.”

Tony looked as if he had a heart attack. “What? You’re not?”

May shrugged her shoulders. “He’s 16. Obviously, he’s going to go behind my back and try and drink and smoke. Teenagers are stupid. What I am mad at him for though is putting his trust into a group of kids who he knows will only get him into trouble.”

Tony nodded, understandingly, his gaze not separating from the teen’s. “Did you make sure to cover the fact that he’s grounded… for like, ever?”

“I thought I’d let you break that news to him.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I accept my punishment.”

“We just want to make sure you know how serious this was. How _dangerous_ this was. You don’t trust these kids, yet you’re willing to accept drugs from them?”

“I didn’t know my Pepsi was spiked.”

“I’m not talking about the Pepsi. I’m talking about the pot, kid. That was so unbelievably stupid. If you’re going to smoke that stuff, at least do it with your friend, Ned.”

May shot the man a look.

“I mean, just don’t do it. And speaking of Ned, I want to be there, in person as you give him a proper apology and thank him for practically saving your life.”

“I promise.” Peter said, his heart still racing at the thought of how angry his best friend must have been with him.

“Not angry, Peter. Just worried.” May ensured. _He must’ve spoken out loud._

“I’m sorry for being so stupid. I should’ve never trusted Flash.”

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, kid.”

Peter nodded.

“Once Ned gets over the excitement of being on a first-name basis with me, I’ll be sure to shoot him a message and thank him for saving the life of my very irresponsible kid.”

May shot another look. “ _Your_ kid?”

Tony shrugged, smirking at the woman. “Basically.”

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I wrote this while I was high... if some of the lines don't make sense, that's probably why. But, even after editing it I still found some weird lines beautiful in their own way. Anyways, comments feed the writer! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Also, please no hate... I'm posting this on my birthday!
> 
> Tumblr: stucky-on-spiderman


End file.
